


Our First Night

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Human AU, Oral, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5071846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marianne wants to convince Bog to take their relationship further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our First Night

**Author's Note:**

> goldwerewolf wanted me to do a erotic story from Marianne's point of view. This story is a human au set in no particular storyline. Just a story of two people in love and Marianne having decided that she was ready to take the next step in their relationship. The next one I work on will be inverse.

Leaning forward as close as she could to the mirror, Marianne stared hard at her image. Tonight was the night. She wanted him and she wanted him badly. Bog was not safe from her. She had determined they were going to do it in the back seat of his car if they had to. Why the back seat? Well, she would like to get him to her room, but she knew that would be difficult considering she still lived at her father's house with her little sister. Didn't matter she was a grown woman, her father would still be upset with her for bringing a man home. Alright, if she was honest with herself, she didn't really want to in the back seat of a car, but desperate times called for desperate measures! 

Plus, Bog would balk and get all adorably nervous if she tried to take him to her home. She giggled to herself. He was so adorable! Those passionate blue eyes of his, his sensual hands, the way he rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous. She sighed to herself as she realized that she had it bad. Her eyes sparkled beneath her dark purple eyeshadow, but there was that hint of nervousness. She did not want to scare Bog off, she cared too much. She knew she loved him and needed him, wanted him. She was going to make sure he knew it too. Marianne left her room, grabbing her coat off a chair and slipping it on as she headed outside to wait for Bog. Dawn saw her from her own bedroom where she and Sunny were laying on their stomachs watching T.V., with the door open, of course. They both waved as she went by. When she hopped outside, Bog was already waiting for her in his car. He leaned over to wave at her through the window and she shivered with excitement. 

She and Bog went out to a nice dinner (nothing too fancy) at a local restaurant that served some of the best seafood and a fantastic cheesecake that was to die for. Bog laughed at her as she made the most ridciulous face, the cheescake was so good, it might have been better than sex, but she seriously doubted that. Probably a close second. “Cheesecake good?” He quirked his brow at her and she made a moan that would have done that scene from When Harry Met Sally justice. When Bog laughed, his eyes sparkled. God, she loved it when he laughed. 

Next they headed out to the cinema. The film they decided to go see was at an old art theater that was showing some weird 1950's sci-fi flick. It was a lot of fun, especially feeding each other popcorn and whispering snarky remarks to each other about the film. They laughed so hard at each other that they almost got themselves kicked out of the theater by a stern eyed usher. 

Though through the whole of the evening, deep down, she was so nervous, knowing what she wanted. It was an excited nervousness; she was happy and thrilled to be with him. Finally, they took a late night drive, heading outside the city limits. Bog drove her up into the hills overlooking the city. They found a place to pull off the main road and drove until Bog turned a corner and pulled into a scenic view area. He turned the car off and then shifted toward her, a smile creasing his long, sharp face as he looked at her. “Wanna get out?” 

She grinned and nodded. Bog grabbed his scarf, wrapping it around his neck as he got out. She met him in front of the car, pulling her own scarf around her neck in the crisp evening air. 

“What do you think?” Bog looked sideways at her. 

They could see the whole city spread out below them. It was enchanting, like looking down on twinkling fairies. “Oh, Bog, this is a beautiful spot.” He grinned, looking pleased at her reaction. “I found it by accident when I was up here for a job. I thought you might like it.” She slowly stroked the back of his hand with her fingers and he reached over to slide his longer fingers between hers. She turned toward him, gazing up at him. She knew she probably looked like one of those lovestruck heroines in a goofy romantic movie, but she couldn't help it. God, he was the handsomest man she had ever seen. She knew she hadn't thought so at first. Thinking him a grump, even a bit of a jerk, but now the way he looked at her, she was so drawn to him that she could not imagine being with anyone else. He slowly pulled her closer. The hand holding hers gently moved her arm behind her back as he pressed her close. 

Marianne leaned against him, enjoying the way his body felt next to her. Their breath was blowing out softly, making little steam clouds in the cool evening air when he murmured. “I think it's getting colder.” 

“You want to go back to the car?” She looked at him and he glanced down. “Sure.” 

When they got back into the car, Bog reached over, smoothly putting a hand behind her head and leaned in to kiss her. She loved the way he kissed her, so attentive, all his focus on the kiss, on her. Her lips were cold, but soon warmed against his. She leaned closer, shifted her hands under his coat. He pushed his seat back as far as it would go and Marianne moved to straddle his lap. She could feel the press of the steering wheel against her back, but Bog laid his seat down so she could lay forward on him. When he ran his large hands down to cup her rear, she hissed with pleasure as he pressed her against him. 

She could feel how hard he was through his jeans, which made her feel powerful, he wanted her just as much as she wanted him. She pulled his scarf away so she could get to his neck, her now warmed lips tracing the line of his pulse down his neck. He growled softly as she sucked at the soft skin of his neck, pulling it with her teeth just hard enough to make him shudder. The car was chilly, but she was too busy making him groan to care. She moved a hand between them, squeezing and stroking him through his jeans, loving how his breathing would hitch when her hand moved over his bound erection. They were kissing harder, her hand squeezed softly, when suddenly they both jumped a foot at the sound of someone knocking on their steamed up windows. 

Bog quickly pushed the seat up, wrapping an arm around her waist, then hit the window control lowering it. A bundled up policeman who looked slightly amused was standing with a flashlight, the beams held downward so as not to blind them. “Ah, you guys might want to move this someplace else.” He looked between the two of them. “You folks haven't been drinking have you? Can I see your ids?” Bog had turned bright red, as had Marianne. 

It took a great deal of self control as Marianne moved off of his lap. She accidentlly moved her leg over his bound erection as she did so. Bog hissed a bit turning, managing to turned a brighter shade of crimson. They both got their licenses out and handed them to the cop. The policeman looked them over and then handed them back. “You two should head on home. It's late.” 

Bog nodded as he was handed back their identification.“Thank you, officer.” Soon they were on the road again when both of them started laughing. Bog grinned at her and then, looking embarrassed, he murmured, “Would you like to go to my place for some coffee?” 

She grinned brightly. “Since it's late, make it hot chocolate and you got it.” 

Bog laughed, thinking how adorable she was as he replied, “You are very lucky but I actually have some and marshmallows.” 

Marianne gave him a beautiful grin. “You are a man after my heart!” 

Soon they arrived at Bog's studio apartment. It was a nice place, with hardwood floors and large over sized furniture. There was a piano in the corner that she had gotten to hear Bog play a handful of times. With his long elegant fingers, he was a beautiful pianist. She loved the fact that he played piano with the local orchestra. It was one of his many quirky features of his personality that she found incredibly attractive. 

Bog took her coat hanging it over a chair and went into the kitchen, starting the water, pulling out the cocoa. After they had their mugs, they sat curled on his couch, flipping through movies to find something to watch. Marianne was enjoying the warmth, not just of the cocoa, but of Bog's body next to hers. He set his mug down on the coffee table, putting an arm around her shoulders. He let her use the remote to find a movie, grinning as she flipped quickly through movie after movie. After a little while, she set the remote down, turning to look at him. “Nothing sounds good right now.” 

Bog pulled her close. “We could just talk?” 

She smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “So what do you want to talk about?” 

Bog smirked at her, reaching around to pull her onto his lap, then adjusted his long form to lay back on the couch. She laughed, snuggling on top of him. He smiled happily, running his hands up under her sweater. They started kissing, slowly at first. Marianne ran her fingertips along his jaw and chin as they kissed. Their kissing was soft, but heated. She moved up, pressing her mouth harder against his, sliding her tongue between his lips. He moved one of his hands up into her hair. She could feel the tips of his calloused fingers against her scalp as he gently ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. He groaned against her lips, his tongue glided over her teeth and upper lip. She loved the way he kissed, he gave so much of himself into the press of their lips, the way his tongue moved against hers or along her teeth. Bog took time with his kisses. Roland never kissed like this, he was always a bit pushy, taking more from her than he gave. Bog would never take, only ever give to her. 

Marianne adjusted herself so that she could run her hands under his shirt. She loved the way his breath hissed in when she touched him, the way his muscles moved under her hands. She felt Bog move his hands up over her rear and under her sweater, the callouses of his hands rough but sensual as he snaked them up her back. When his fingers encountered her bra strap, it only took a moment for his nimble fingers to unhook it. Her breathing deepened. She couldn't help it, his fingers tracing the place where her bra had been was soft and sensual. She pulled at his bottom lip softly with her teeth, opening her eyes slowly to look at him. She could only see a sliver of blue through his lashes. She let go of his lip and attacked his mouth again, plunging her tongue deep.

He pulled her tightly against him, his hands flat on her back before moving up under her sweater further and then, with a little help, she let him tug her sweater over her head. He moved her bra straps off her shoulders tossing both garments to the floor. He guided her closer and she arched up, her breasts closer to his lips. Bog ran his lips over her bared breasts. He kissed and licked with the same intensity as he kissed her mouth. He made her insides clench with pleasure, especially when he sucked one nipple into his mouth, using his tongue to flick it back and forth until the only sounds she could made were her groans of pleasure. 

She shifted and started to pull his shirt up. She needed his chest bare, needed to feel his skin against hers. With his help, they got his shirt up over his head. She ran her hands down his chest with carnal delight. He wasn't overly muscled, not like those guys who spent all their free time in the gym. Not like Roland who spent so much time on his looks that no other aspect of his personality had developed beyond that of a selfish sixteen year old. 

Bog's muscles were lean. His skin felt so good under her hands, soft, velvety. He reached up to slide his hands over her breasts, just perfectly, smoothly, like he was worshipping her. “You're so beautiful,” he whispered, looking up at her as his fingers traced down over her nipples. She gasped, arching her back at his touch. “Oh, Bog.” She reached down, pulling at the buttons of his jeans. He laid his hands softly over hers. He looked up at her, asking a question. “Marianne?” She smiled, moving her hands to hold his. “Yes, Bog.” 

He swallowed nervously as he released her hands and she finished unbuttoning his jeans. She pulled them open. She laid a hand over him, feeling how hard he was under her hand. Bog jerked, his eyes rolling shut as she pulled his underwear down and touched his bare skin. His erection was so hard, yet warm and with silky skin under her touch. Bog arched his head back with a deep inhale of breath. She watched him as she touched him, watched each of his reactions, the way his throat moved, the slight parting of his lips, his eyes closed, his cheeks flushed. She loved him and she could melt him at her touch. 

He groaned so softly. “Marianne.” 

She lowered her mouth to his, brushing her lips smoothly over his lips. Bog's eyes came open, the heat there was almost smothering. “Take me, Bog.” Her voice was lust-filled as she licked him. Bog gathered her up and stood with her in his arms as he carried her to his bedroom. She laughed, softly wrapping her arms around his neck and letting him carry her to bed. 

They kissed along the way until he was able to sit down on the edge of the bed. With her on his lap, he dropped backwards with a bounce, both of them laughing. She shimmied down Bog's body, hooking his jeans with her fingers and started to wiggle them off of him, pulling his underwear with it. It was a bit awkward trying to get them off of him. Not at all like in the movies where everyone's clothes just come right off. Bog blushed as he helped her, finally kicking them off. He reached out, unbuttoned her jeans, pulling the zipper down slowly. She wiggled a bit as he pulled her jeans down, though he left her panties. She stood there between his legs for a moment, biting her bottom lip between her teeth as she gazed down at him. He simply looked at her. His blue eyes had a look that crossed between amazement, lust and love. 

He unhurriedly reached up and laid his hands on her hips. He looked unsure what to do next, his cheeks so red that even the tips of his ear look bright. It was one of his many qualities that she loved. He never forced her to do anything. He waited, always letting her take the lead with what she was comfortable with. She took his hands, helping him slide her panties down her legs. Bog's eyes burned brightly as he followed the slip of cloth down her legs until it puddled at her feet. 

He dropped down on his knees, kneeling on the floor looking up at her, his face had an almost worshipful look as she stood there naked. She was surprised at herself; she knew what he wanted, but what surprised her was her own need and want for him to do it. His hands moved over her stomach, the slight roughness of his hands making her nipples harden more, especially when his thumbs moved low over her, spreading her a bit. She thought she was prepared, but when she felt the heated wetness of his tongue, she grabbed for his head as she cried out. 

She knew she must have dug painfully into his scalp, but he uttered not a word, just increased the flicking of his tongue. He moved his tongue deeper, slowly rotating it, his large hands grasping her hips, squeezing softly. He held her there, with her fingers tangled in his hair, until she exploded with sensation. His tongue was warm, wet against her, moving back and forth in such a way that she lost her ability to think clearly as her body arched toward him. For a moment, she felt as if her whole being was going to burst with the delight of his tongue, the way his long-fingered hands pressed again her hips as he held her there. Marianne cried out an incoherant gasp of pleasure, her knees nearly buckling. 

Bog pulled back with a wicked grin, his cheeks flushed as he took her hands and languidly guided her to the bed. He shifted to pull the covers back so they could both slide beneath the sheet. He pulled her close, just holding her at first, kissing her behind her ear, then her cheek, until he reached her mouth. Both of them ran their hands down each others bodies. She marveled at how soft his skin felt under her fingers. Occasionally, she traced over a scar as she touched him She loved hearing the way his breath sucked in at her touch. She dragged her hand down between them, gently tracing her fingers over his erection. He jerked again when she touched him, his eyes rolling closed, her name coming out on a deep exhale. “Oh, Marianne...” 

She stroked him slowly, marveling at the feel of him in her hand. She licked his mouth and whispered “I love you, Bog.” It seemed that her words had even more of an affect than her touches had as he moaned her name again. “Marianne...I love you, too.” She pushed him onto his back and glided down his body, kissing her way lower, tasting his skin, adoring the way he moved his fingers into her hair. When she reached his groin, she ran her tongue gradually over the space just under his stomach, below the waistline. He shivered, his fingertips contracting in her hair for a moment. She glanced up at him, a smile gracing her lips at how fully he had given himself over to her. He trusted her and she trusted him. Marianne ran her tongue lesiurely along him, grinning when he shuddered and groaned softly. She licked the tip of him, tasting just a bit of him. The sounds he made, the way he jerked and twitched, it was enough to drive her crazy with need. He didn't have to lay a finger on her. He only had to keep making those little sounds and she was all his. 

She took him into her mouth slowly, not wanting to rush, catching a glimpse of his other hand digging into the sheets as if he was holding on for dear life. She sucked once, causing his hips to rise off the bed. His voice came out heavy, his accent so thick she almost didn't catch what he said, but she was fairly confident he was begging her to stop. When she made her way back to his mouth, he gasped sliding his hands to her back. He pushed himself up onto his elbows to look down at her. She smiled. God, he was gorgeous, his blue eyes looked brighter almost glowing with want, his breathing was heavy. “Are you sure?” he asked her again even though they had come this far, he still was giving her a chance to say no, she knew all she had to do was give the word and this would end it. Right here. Bog would not be angry, he would hold her. They had gotten heated before, then pulled back, but this time she wanted him, wanted this. 

She reached to caress his face. “Yes. I am very sure.” She moved off of him onto her back as he leaned over the side fiddling with the end table until he got the drawer open pulling out a condom package. She could not help but grin, even something as small as making sure he was the one prepared (though she had brought condoms with her since she figured this was her idea). She watched him, reaching out only when he started to slide it on. She helped him move it over his erection, her eyes watching him. He swallowed and jumped a little as her fingers glided with his. The sensation was almost enough to end him right then, but he bit the inside of his cheek to prevent it. Finally, this was it, this was what she had been thinking about, dreaming about for ages now, it seemed. 

She laid back against the pillows running her hand down one of Bog's arms as he used the other to adjust himself. Then with another look to her, to make sure once more, he guided himself into her. Marianne closed her eyes as he filled her. She was so wet that he moved into her easily. Marianne wrapped her legs around the back of his, feeling his muscles move under her skin. He felt like silk, velvety and soft to the touch as he moved, thrusting himself deep within her. 

They moved together, their bodies as one. It felt so good to have him inside her, filling her, he would slowly rotate his hips, which made her gasp as their mouths moved over one another. When he found that spot, he shifted and thrust until he had her crying out happily. She tightened her legs, sliding them up his hips, bending at the knee to hook her ankles at his waist. She ran her hands up his arms when he pushed up on them. She could see his face over hers, the slit of his blue eyes through his lashes, the way his mouth was slightly open, breathing, panting as they moved together. She could feel the tension of his holding back. 

Marianne dragged her fingernails down his back, wanting more from him, wanting him to finish with her as she shuddered with mounting tension herself. Bog went for her throat, his tongue smooth against her skin, tasting the heat of their lovemaking on her skin. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as he started to move a little faster, then harder, their breath mixing together until there was a tense moment of them both hovering on the edge. Bog moved his head to look down at her. She opened her eyes to stare into his and she felt the shift in his body, the way he thrust, the change in his breathing. She could only think how beautiful he was and that she was doing this with him, when he suddenly thrust so deeply that her body and soul had to respond. She felt him climax inside her. 

Bog cried out her name. “Marianne!!” 

She felt him swell and her body tightened around him. She could not believe how incredible he felt. When he orgasm, between the feeling of him inside her, the look on his face, the way his blue eyes rolled close, her own climax hit her so suddenly she came up off the bed holding onto Bog to keep her grounded. Bog laid his forehead against hers. Both of them panting, shudders ran through their bodies. She slowly unhooked her legs from his waist and moved them down the back of his legs. She opened her eyes a little to see him looking at her. He smiled slowly when a whole new series of shivers moved through her. “You are glorious,” he murmured softly. The way he said it, like he was in shock, made her giggle. “You are incredible,” she murmured back. He kissed her then, a long hard kiss before pulling out. She gasped, the sensation of him moving out of her sent jolts of pleasure through them both. He cleaned up quickly so that he could get back into bed with her. She was starting to feel gloriously tired and spent as Bog gathered her up against him. He was so warm and safe as she snuggled in closer to him. 

“Want to stay the night?” He stroked his fingers through her hair, kissing her forehead. Marianne smiled, her eyes closed. “Yes.” She didn't see Bog grin, but she felt it as he murmured. “Good.”


End file.
